Parce que c'est toi
by Rosalie24
Summary: Riku et Sora sont très proches, mis jusqu'à quel point ?


Coucou, voici un nouvel OS, écrit pour l'annive de ma mère Amestri, alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AMESTRI ! J'espère que ce SoRiku va te plaire, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing donc je sais pas trop ce que cela donne enfin bon. Je présente toutes mes excuses si les persos sont OOC, mais je sais pas ils me sont venus comme ça.

* * *

Je fais des allers-retours depuis près de vingt minutes dans cette rue marchande en l'attente de mon meilleur ami, enfin plus pour longtemps car si je le trouve il finira mort. Non mais vraiment pour qui il se prends à me faire sortir pour aller au marché un samedi matin en pleins mois de janvier qui plus est et il ose me faire attendre non mais je rêve ! Et dire qu'à cette heure là je pourrais être dans mon lit bien au chaud avec une grosse couette entrain de dormir. Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'as pris d'accepter aussi.

« Peut-être parce que tu peux rien lui refuser» murmure une petite voix dans ma tête, ressemblant à celle de Kairi.

Je chasse cette voix de ma tête, refusant d'admettre ce fait. Bien sûre que si je suis capable de refuser, je suis pas si soumis que cela !

« Eh Riku !, crie une voix enjoué qui appartient à mon meilleur ami, Je t'ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère, continue-t-il avec un grand sourire auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver magnifique.

– Nan pas du tout cela fait juste vingt minutes j'attends dans le froid mais c'est rien, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

– Super, j'ai crû que tu serais fâcher., ironie qu'il remarque pas à moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès, se serais bien son genre tiens. Sinon tu veux pas savoir pourquoi je t'ai appelé ?

– Bien sûre que j'ai envie de savoir, je me suis pas levé aussi tôt pour rien quand même !

– Mais non je t'assure, j'ai un truc super cool à te montrer !», il a dit cela d'un air tout excité qui me fait esquissé un sourire, il est vraiment mignon quand il a cet air, bien que je lui dirais jamais.

Encore trente minutes plus tard, Sora m'emmène dans une grotte, près d'un grand arbre, vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années sûrement, dans la forêt pas loin de notre village. Et bien que le froid et moi n'était pas en très bon terme, cette forêt est vraiment magnifique sous cette couche de neige, surtout quand des timides rayons de soleil traverse les nuages faisant scintiller cette endroit.

« Voilà ce que je voulais te montrer, me dit Sora tout heureux.

– Tu m'as fait attendre aussi longtemps pour une grotte ?, demandai-je un poil irrité, pas que j'aimais pas la nature mais quand même.

– Mais tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur !

– Wahou Sora cela ressemble à une grotte c'est vraiment beau !, m'exclame-je faussement.

– Si j'avais su qu tu régirais comme cela j'aurais emmener Kairi à ta place.

– Et elle n'aurait jamais accepter de venir d'abord, elle préfère faire la grasse mat', tu le sais très bien et si on la réveille elle devient une vraie furie.

– Bon peut-être pas Kairi, j'aurais emmener alors mmmh Ven, oui c'est lui que j'aurais emmener il adore les endroits comme ça pourquoi j'y est pas penser plutôt d'ailleurs !, reprit le brun tandis un léger pincement me serre le cœur sans que je le comprenne, c'est vrai Ven est du genre à aimer ces endroits alors c'est logique que se soit lui qu'on emmène ici.

– Eh bien pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, dis-je avec humeur.

– Parce que c'est à toi que je voulais le montrer et pas à Ven», me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et pendant un moment, je fus plongé dans son regard bleu ciel, mon cœur bat plus rapidement, mes joues commencent à être en feu. Très vite je détourne le regard très rapidement, gêné.

« Bon puisque tu veux pas rester ici, on a qu'a rentrer, je t'offre un chocolat chaud pour me faire pardonner de te faire lever aussi tôt pour quelque chose qui ne t'intéresse pas du tout.

– Non ce n'est pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas, c'est juste qu'il fait trop froid et puis c'est assez banal comme endroit, soupiré-je, bon on va prendre ce chocolat chaud !, continuai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Et après on dit que c'est moi qui est un ventre-sur-patte, dis mon meilleur ami, d'un ton un peu amusé.

– Sauf que moi je ne mange pas trois glaces à l'eau de mer en moins de trois minutes», répondis-je au tact au tact avant de sentir une boule de neige dans ma nuque puis de voir des cheveux brun passer de devant moi en rigolant. Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger avant de courir le rattraper pour me venger.

oooOOOooo

Je regarde Kairi écrire quelque chose sur son ordinateur, elle est concentrée comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Intrigué, je finis par lui demandai en me penchant vers l'écran de son ordinateur:

« Dis Kairi, t'écris quoi ?

– J'écris une fanfiction sur le meilleur shippe du monde voyons !, s'exclame-t-elle étonnée que je ne l'ai pas compris plutôt, pas ma faute si je suis moins intéresser qu'elle au romance.

– Et on peut savoir c'est lequel ?

– Le Royed dans FMA voyons ! Comment tu ne peux pas connaître !», dit ma meilleure amie scandalisée.

Puis elle commence à me dire à quel point son "shippe" est géniale. Je me retiens de lâcher un soupire. Depuis qu'elle a regardé cet animé, Free je crois, elle se mets à shipper comme elle le dit plusieurs personnage de fiction entre eux, plus particulièrement les hommes. D'ailleurs elle nomme ça le yaoi, vraiment étrange comme nom. En tout cas Kairi en est devenue complètement folle de ça et passe son temps à raconter comment ils sont mignons, adorables, comment ils ont si bien ensemble. Et depuis peu, elle a découvert une pratique du nom de fanfiction où des fans écrivent des histoires sur leurs personnages préférés, ce qu'elle commence de faire et même si ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, il faut avouer qu'elle écrit vraiment bien.

Mais en ce moment, je regrette d'avoir posé cette question, Kairi fait que déblatérer à une vitesse hallucinante des mots dont j'arrive à peine à comprendre le sens.

« Hello», dit une voix derrière moi, je me retourne pour remercier mon sauveur mais je ne fus que plus débiter, ce fut Xion, la petite sœur de Kairi, une fille très gentille et têtue dont j'apprécie beaucoup la compagnie, une de mes meilleurs amis après Kairi et Sora bien entendu.

Sauf en ce moment car comme Kairi, elle fut, elle aussi, entrer dans cet univers de shippe étrange auquel Sora et moi ne comprenons rien. Elle aussi écrit un peu, moins que Kairi, pas aussi bien mais cela reste très plaisant à lire. Xion préfère les montages, elle en ai d'ailleurs très douée. La noiraude est une "shippeuse" différente de Kairi, elle mets en couple un peu tout le monde, pour être honnête, elle mets tout le monde et n'importe qui ensemble et ceux même si les personnages ne sont pas dans la même œuvre d'ailleurs quand je lui fait remarquer elle sourit en disant "Et alors ?".

Encore est-t-il qu'en ce moment, elle et Kairi sont en grande conversation sur les shippes de fullmetal alchemist, me prenant à part de temps en temps et e scandalisant quand je ne comprends pas, c'est à dire à chaque fois.

Je dois au moins m'estimer heureux, il y aurait pu avoir Naminé, la cadette de famille, un an de moins que Kairi, un an de plus que Xion. Je l'apprécie aussi, bien qu'un peu moins que les deux autres, sur ce coup là c'est Sora qui est plus proche d'elle mais un peu moins de Xion. Et comme ces deux sœurs, elle aussi aime la romance et les shippes. Naminé n'a pas de genre de shippe en particulier, elle aime de tout, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui fait les médiatrice quand Kairi et Xion se dispute à cause d'un shippe auquel elle ne sont pas d'accord. La blonde aime faire des dessins sur ces shippes, qu'elle dessine bien d'ailleurs, plus le temps passe mieux sont ses dessins je trouve. Ces trois sœurs sont de vrai shippeuse qui aime exploiter chaque manière d'exprimer ses shippes, chacune la sienne.

Je sais qu'à une époque Internet fut envahit de dessins, de montages et d'histoires sur le Rei/Nagisa, de Free, un shippe qu'elles avaient, et ont toujours, en commun.

Mais revenons au présent, si Naminé avait été là, j'aurais eu les trois shippeuses infernales comme j'aime les surnommé, avec Sora et Ventus, et là ma mort serait certaine.

« Eh bien y a du monde ici ?»

Oh non, ma mort est certaine, Naminé viens d'entrer dans la pièce je suis finis, je vais mourir, dite à mes parents et mon frère que je les aime.

Je fus loin de m'en douter à quel point cela aller être l'horreur pour moi. Très vite les filles dérivent sur la relation que Naminé et Néo, mon petit frère, entretienne jusque là pas de problème cela m'arrange plutôt je peux tout entendre si cela me permets d'éviter les entendre parler de leur shippe, même si cela concerne la relation amoureuse de mon petit frère.

« Et toi, Riku, si je me trompe pas t'as pas encore eu de relation amoureuse comment cela se fait-il ?, demande d'un coup Xion, changeant encore de sujet.

– Parce que j'ai personne qui m'intéresse, et puis t'as aussi personne à ce que je sache, pareil pour Kairi, seul Naminé est en couple.

– Personne t'intéresse hein, murmure Kairi avec une lueur de malice dans le regard qui me mets mal à l'aise, Personnellement je trouve que Sora et toi vous êtes vraiment proche, plus que de simple amis à mon humble avis, et là ce fut le moment où je commence à regretter leur discussion sur leur shippe.

– Q-Quoi Kairi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mais pas du tout !, m'exclamai-je gêné.

– Mis regarde moi cela, ne le trouvez-vous pas adorable quand il rougit ?, demande Naminé, amusée par la situation.

– Si, il est trop chou, continue Xion.

– Bien les filles, faut trouver un moyen pour mettre Riku et Sora ensemble vous êtes partantes !, s'exclame Kairi aux anges approuvées par les deux autres.

– Wahou, wahou, stop y a rien entre Sora et moi ! Arrêtez vos bêtises, s'il vous plaît !

– Voyons Riku, Sora est un garçon géniale et toi aussi vous pourrez aller si bien ensemble !

– Aller admet le t'aime Sora !»

Et avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, mes trois amies se mirent à parler à nouveau à un débit de paroles tellement rapide que je me demande comment elles font pour ce comprendre, sûrement la particularité de sœur... Et des shippeuses je suppose. J'aurais juste aimer que cela ne me concerne pas. Je prie pour que quelque chose me sorte de cette affaire et ceux le plus vite possible.

Et cela arriva très rapidement, Sora apparu à l'embrasure de la porte, je sais pas vraiment si c'est la meilleur chose qui puisse arriver au vu de la situation.

« Salut les potes, Riku cela te dit de venir dehors ?

– Bien sûre que cela lui dit, ça lui fait même très plaisir, répond Kairi à ma place pendant que ces deux petites sœurs me poussent vers l'extérieur ainsi que Sora. Et c'est en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire que lui et moi on se retrouve expulser de l'appartement des filles.

« Bon ben, maintenant que nous sommes dehors sa te dit qu'on aille dans notre endroit ?»

J'accepte sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai encore la discussion que j'ai eu avec les autres filles dans ma tête. Sans m'en rendre compte on arrive dans la grotte que Sora m'a conduit il y a cela quelques jours seulement. D'ailleurs je suis la seule personne à qui il a montré cette grotte, ce qui m'étonne, et je finis par lui demandai:

« Sora, je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas montrer cette grotte aux autres ?

– Parce que que je voulais que cette endroit soit qu'a nous.», me dit-t-il, son regard river dans le mien comme la dernière fois.

Et comme cette fois là mon cœur s'accélère, peut-être que les filles ont raison, peut-être que j'apprécie Sora plus qu'un simple ami.

Toujours plonger dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas Sora qui c'est penché et m'embrasse. Je reste quelques secondes sans rien faire trop surpris, puis je l'embrasse en retour. Mes mains s'accrochant à son coup. Nous restons comme cela un petit moment, avant de se séparé par manque d'air. Nous nous disons rien, nous n'avons pas besoin, on sait maintenant les sentiments de l'autre. Alors on s'assoit sans rien dire nos mains emmêler. Et bien on dirait bien que mes amies avaient raison j'aime Sora, mais pour le moment de douleur qu'elles m'ont fait subir elles peuvent courir pour le savoir tout suite. Mais pour l'instant, je profite pleinement de ce moment tranquille avec Sora.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plût, moi j'i particulièrement adorer écrire sur Xion, Naminé et Kairi. Une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer ou tout simplement e donner votre avis


End file.
